Of Smoke and Mirror
by ERJasandrea13
Summary: As a highschool student with so much space on her new apartment, Erza Scarlet decided to do the most obvious thing: shop for furnitures in one day. She never knew what to expect when she bought an aesthetic mirror from that shop. But it was definitely not the fact that someone resides in that mirror. Someone who looks very, very much like her.
1. I treading waters

**Hello! A brand new multi-chapt story written by yours truly, I hope you'll like it :) This story's main focus is about Erza and Irene, the other Fairy Tail characters will play their parts here but they're not the main priority here, at least in my story. Now, the first thing to know about this story (and all of my stories) is that canon does not have any power here unless I use it or implemented it in my story and also, my imagination, my world. Hope that's clear guys, any confusion from the story just state it down below or message me :) I apologize for any grammatical errors or typos and whatsoever, I try my best to correct them. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy! R &R!**

* * *

Somewhere in the streets of Magnolia, there walks a student with long scarlet hair tied in a pony tail. She just moved in last week in an apartment with a garage, ten minutes from her school if she drives. School year starts on June 6, three weeks from now.

She grew up having no parents or relatives at all, she was adopted by Grandpa Rob, who later on passed away, and was taken under by Makarov Dreyar, Rob's fraternal brother.

All she knew was that she was found lying in a makeshift wooden boat wrapped in white blanket with a name Erza Scarlet sewn on it. And the rest is history.

Her phone vibrated on the pocket of her jeans, she took it out and saw an email for her from the Fiore Regnum School. Erza immediately opened it and scrolled down:

 _Greetings,_

 _Please be reminded that the new school year will begin on June 6._

 _Fifth-years students will require:_

 _Foreign Language: Spanish Ed. 2 - by Gemmua Sanggos_

 _Sprigs and Sprouts - by Lean Morales_

 _Offense and Defense Ed. 4 - by Cedrick Smith_

 _Transferees are required to follow the first-years with the assigned Professor to be sorted into their guilds._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Precht Gaebolg_

 _Deputy Headmaster_

After reading the email, excitement run through her veins. Erza never knew there were guilds in the school, let alone students were sorted into them. She wonders what guilds will there be. She's even more excited, there will be teams! But of course, there was also nervousness on her system. Erza figured a nice long bath will calm her nerves down.

She continued to walk until she reached the confine of her apartment. It was cozy and quite big, even without much furnitures yet she doesn't expect it to be crowded once she purchases the necessities. Erza walked towards her bathroom, she was already staying here for a week but she still needs to get used to it.

Some time later, Erza decided to fill the space on her lonely bedroom. It was located on the far right side of the apartment, near the living room. It consists only a white wooden closet, a bed, a nightstand, and a desk. She needs to buy essential things and possibly some shelves to store her books in.

It was just the beginning of the afternoon, so Erza decided to go to the town shops. She bought three three foot shelves, a stool, several frames, and a coffee table for her living room from the wood department, she had it deliver on her apartment in the next six hours. She then went to other shops and bought several things like an office chair, mats, and extra linens.

The redhead then went to the grocery shop and remembered that she was running low on milk. She purchased some and a new cereal brand, just incase. After paying for her groceries (mainly some ingredients like cheese, mushrooms.. she already has a stock of meat on her fridge, and some stuffs wouldn't hurt) she then looked around the shops, seeing if she forgot anything. She already spent three and a half hour just buying furnitures, can't believe it already took her that much time.

Then she noticed a mirror shop named... Mirrors, Erza snickered a bit, well at least people will get the message. Erza then went inside and saw probably thousands of variety of mirrors, exaggerating but that's a lot of mirror. Expect that when you come inside a mirror shop.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Mirrors!"

The voice was sudden and loud that it made Erza spun on her heels, she brought her hand over her chest, what a nice way to greet their customers.

"I'm looking for a mirror," mental facepalm, "that.. fits my style."

The tall old man gestured her to follow him, "What is your preference pr style, miss?"

"Um, something scarlet..? that fits in a cozy bedroom, and some designs on it. Preferably something that looks like I own it."

Wincing at her words, Erza tried to not embarrass herself any longer. She might look friendly and all but she's a nervous wreck, never really managed to stay in a big crowd.

"Hmm, size and shape?"

"Kinda tall or something, just need to see my abdomen to my head. And portrait style, oval shape."

She doesn't need a whole body mirror, there's already one placed on the living room near her television (she bought it on the third day) and frankly, she doesn't want to always come out her room just to see her reflection.

"Ah yes, here from the Royal collection. Fits you, eh?"

Hope fluttered, disappointment came crashing down. The mirror was beautiful, but it's not what she's looking for.

Obvious to the disappointment, the owner proceeded to show her the other mirror. About ten had been shown to her but nothing fits her, and so he pulled her in a corner, then opened a crate like the other mirrors', and pulled a mirror.

"Tell me, dear, how does it feel?"

Erza stares at the mirror. It's absolutely gorgeous, so enchanting to look at. Its steel frames hold it delicately with the crimson swirls wrapped around it, tight like vines. Several small yet tantalizing details carved on it, and on top sits a magnificent looking gem, gleaming scarlet.

"Power," came her soft whisper, "it's magnificent... it's enchanting."

As she gaze upon the mirror with curiosity and adoration, the old man smiled to himself and prepared things as he waited to get the mirror and get the girl to bring it home.

* * *

As the night settled down, Erza lay on her side as she stares at the starlit sky. It's the beginning of her second week on her new home, yet she still misses her Gramps and her fraternal brother, Laxus. Sure, they're just literally miles away from each other, but she's so used to their presence and all.

"Shouldn't have taken Gramps's deal."

The redhead chuckled, remembering the deal. Erza will no longer live on the Dreyar's household because Makarov thought that she needs to get out more and be more independent, not that she isn't or anything, to experience life in much different angles. Opportunities come way more outside. Perhaps Gramps had more reasons that that, because their home is really big, fits the three. And she already had a great childhood because of him. But she just shook her head and stared at the photo of her family placed on the window beside her.

"Yeah, should've taken Gramps's deal."

She doesn't necessarily need to miss them that much, because at her new school, Laxus is a student and Gramps is one of the facility there. _They just want to get rid of her,_ she snorts.

Erza then grabbed something beneath her pillow, a white blanket with a name sewn on it. She sat up and saw her reflection, then she turned to her mirror. There she saw herself, and possibly even deeper than that. She snorts at the idea. Her eyes were bright, yet at the same time dull. Her fingers traced the familiar pattern at the back of the stitch on Scarlet, the pattern wasn't that obvious because it was made up of complicated stitches and didn't seem to want anybody to fond out about it. She told nobody of it, because that belongs to one of her very few secrets. She wants to have at least her own secrets.

Sighing, she stood up to try and capture a firefly that miraculously entered her bedroom, her fingers slipped ever so slightly and the firefly fluttered away, leaving a trail of light on its wake. Erza then stared at the scarlet gem and hesitantly rubbed it, both of her hands function as one on the gem and one on the pattern.

Suddenly, she voiced it out. One word that always keep her up to think, one word that was mysteriously on the back of her surname. It was that one word that always drive her thoughts back to her family by blood,

"Belserion."

As the word slipped out her lips, there was a shining light coming from the gem her hand is placed upon. The light was hurting her eyes, so she closed them and looked away. As the light dissipated, Erza look back at the mirror with a rapidly beating heart.

Her reflection didn't met her, instead there was a face in one look someone might've thought that it was her. The mirror displays her of a woman with long thick scarlet braids running down to her abdomen, a small angular piece of unfitting skin on her side and she thought it must be a scar or something, pink lips formed into a quiet 'o' and her lovely pair of brown eyes staring in wonder directly right to hers'.

This is definitely not what Erza expected.


	2. II reflecting dream

**Hello! Been a long time (not really) when I've last updated, heh, sorry 'bout that, busy schedule, yeah sorry. Advanced apologies for the typos and grammatical errors. Normal notes stuffs you'd find in an author note, normal notes stuffs you'd find in an author note.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail- if I did, well, all of the arcs would be abysmally written and animated.**

 **Enjoy! R &R!**

* * *

Erza Scarlet groggily opened her eyes, she looked around and saw herself in her room, laying on her bed. She then recalled what happened and jumped back to her headboard. Fearfully, she gaze upon the newly bought mirror and to her relief, there's no-one on it. Erza closed her eyes and tried to regain her breathing. All a dream, she mutters, just a dream.

"Sorry to disappoint you, owlet, but it's not a dream."

Peering behind her eyelids, Erza heaved as she stares at her mirror. "C-Certainly not a d-d-dream."

After a moment or two, the person? in the mirror growled, in which Erza recoiled.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be terrified! I mean, who wouldn't be if you suddenly wake up and find yourself trapped in something in somebody's house?!"

Gaping, Erza took a deep breath and stuttered. "Y-You're in a m-mirror, and... I didn't k-know what happened to you, I- sorry but this is t-terrifying for me too.."

The woman bit her lips and nodded silently, "Yeah, sorry, this is both traumatic for the both of us. I- um, how are..you?"

"F-Fine, you?"

"Same, uh, m-my name is Irene."

Feeling slightly calmed, Erza answered back. "Erza, Erza Scarlet. Do.. you have a surname?"

The woman, Irene, faltered. "As much as I can remember, I'm just.. Irene. Simply Irene."

Erza tilted her head, "Aw. Well, why don't you think of one for yourself?"

Irene's eyes widened. "That's.. actually a great idea. Thing is, I don't know where to start."

Her voice was so small that it actually hurt Erza (and possibly nearly made her squeal because she found it cute).

"I have a stupid suggestion."

Irene laughs a little, "Let me hear of this 'stupid' suggestion."

"You see, there's this magnificent gem on the top of your, err, mirror. And when I said Bel-"

"Really? What's its color?"

"Oh- scarlet."

"I want my surname to be Scarlet."

With her mouth agape, Erza pouted, if that's even possible. "That's _my_ surname!"

Irene giggled behind her hands, "Oh well. I'll think of something later."

Nodding, Erza swung her feet back and forth.

"So.. Erza, can you tell me more about yourself?"

"Sure." Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, Erza cleared her throat. "I'm seventeen years old, fifth year student at Fiore Regnum School I just moved in last week here in my new apartment, and um, I'm a bit shy."

The redhead in the mirror giggles, "You're cute, you know?"

Instantly, Erza's cheeks tinted rose pink. "Th-Thanks, I suppose."

"As for a person finding out they're trapped inside a mirror, I'm actually doing fine. And as for you, you're doing fine too, it seems."

Erza came closer to Irene, tucking her left leg under her right and stared at her. "I was wondering.. How does it feel like to be there? Do you stand or what? Is there a world out there? Um, like are you in a room or something? Can you eat? Can you _even_ breathe the-"

Irene let out a giggle, "My, what a curious being!" She smirks when she saw the girl blushed, "As for your wonderings/, I just noticed it but.. I think I'm just floating, I dunno. Er, it feels a little chilly and smells like vanilla and strawberry. A world.. I don't think so. I just see endless hue of blue surrounding me, but really, it feels like I'm in a sphere of it. As for eating and breathing, I don't think I necessarily need to. I just.. feel like I've already eaten. And breathing? Sure, I could do that."

Gaping in excitement and wonder, Erza suddenly laughed. Which took the mirror-woman in surprise, and decided to join in the laughter.

After the two calmed down, Erza then began to think. "You mentioned it was chilly and smells like vanilla and strawberry. I-I have a hypothesis, wait here."

Puzzled, Irene obliged and waited. Erza then turned off her AC and set the thermostat from the side of the door on her bedroom to cause warmth across her flat. Then, she returned to her new found friend and asked,

"Can you tell me how does it feel now there?"

Feeling sudden warmth, Irene sighed in delight and answered, "It's warm now, what's your theory, duckling?"

Feeling her face heat up, Erza grumbled. "Earlier I was an owlet, now I'm a duckling? Really now, _wolfie_." She smirked when Irene frowned at the nickname, "Well, I conclude that.. whatever's happening here in my room, or where your, err, mirror is in, affects your 'world'."

Erza expected Irene to look at her weirdly or anything along the lines, but Irene just seemed to be deep in thought. "That makes sense. But what about _me_? And if- my _mirror_ , something bad happened to it, will it affect me?" Now alarmed, Irene displayed it on her eyes. "What happens if this mirror breaks? Will I- Will I die?"

The Earthland's redhead gasped and staggered to come even closer to Irene, "Oh no- if it does.." She gulped, "I-I'll take care of you and your mirror. I won't let anything bad happen to you Irene, I promise."

The two were shaken but they just went on to their conversations, only to stop when Erza yawned, followed by Irene, in which resulted to the two sharing a laugh and deciding to sleep.

"You can turn the AC- was it? Back on, it must be much more comfortable to you." Irene quipped when Erza was about to shut the lights off.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll just, um I dunno, drape a blanket over you?" Erza chuckled, "Thanks, by the way."

It took a few minutes to get over some final preparations, but it was comfortable for the both of them. Erza was tucked in her duvet while the almost almond-shaped mirror was, truth to her words, draped with a fluffy baby blue blanket. The two were giggling until they felt drowsiness entering their veins once more.

"Goodnight Irene."

"Goodnight Erza."

The two bade their 'farewell' to each other, it would've been ridiculous if somebody apart from themselves to see the sight of them cozily starting to fall asleep- especially for the part of the mirror, a regal mirror with a fluffy baby blue blanket draped over it. Nevertheless, the two had one of the greatest sleep they've ever had- or remembered, as Irene's reflection slowly disappeared from the mirror to display the room's reflection on it, and the gem atop the mirror gleamed scarlet once more.


	3. III socius

**Hello everyone! First of all, I'd like to apologize because of the lack of updates both here and in my other story (I haven't finished the chapter there so I'm gonna fill in the stuffs I'd mention there in here. And basically, the words here would be identical to the other. I was hospitalized for almost two weeks, so there's that :\ I was supposed to update this chapter on wednesday but I wasn't able to :( Thank you for waiting tho :)**

 **Advance apologies for grammatical errors or any kind of errors and for the typos! Point them out and I'll fix them :)**

 **Now, I'm gonna add a new segment here and on the Starlit Sky (my other Irene-Erza fanfic) and it's called... Discussions! Wow. Such excitement.**

 **Warning: Contains words unsuitable for minorities. And SPOILERS, obviously.**

 **So! Why don't we start it already?!**

 **PS- Whoa, longest chapter and in any of my stories so far.**

* * *

 **DISCUSSIONS**

* * *

 **Chapter 514. Damn.**

 **Irene is indeed the mother of Erza, which I already believed so since the first time I saw her. And, Queen of the Dragons. Now that's something I did not expected. And the final transformation of the Dragon Slayers. Now, here's my wonderings. (Idk what to call them so I'll settle with it)**

 **What if Irene prevented herself from becoming a dragon by doing something to Erza (and in which we enter the future plot twist) in which she thought it would grant her (Erza) an amazing power to be protected and those stuffs but then Erza nearly died or something and that made her fall to the darkness? Or maybe, Irene did became a dragon but in order to be able to transform into a human again (and take care of her child), she killed Belserion and the magical plot twist of coming to the future 400 years later happened (OR, Irene did _live_ through that 400 years but something just happened with Erza [OR MAYBE ERZA DID LIVE WITHIN THOSE 400 YEARS TOO!]) and when she came back to Rosemary village she found out (or thought) that her daughter died and maybe that made her join the force of darkness (mwuahaha) because she has no one left anymore, her murder of Belserion was too heavy for her so she just fell to it and changed. Whatcha' think?**

 **Btw: She looks so kind and sweet, let me murder the one who caused her so much pain. (If that's herself, then let me strangle myself)**

 **What if the moment Irene dies, all the dragon slayer magic would be gone? Remember, Irene had that idea of enchanting her to be able to have the dragon slayer magic and implemented it? (It's in the Belserion part, the one in which she mentioned the dragon slayer magic) So, what if they're just enchanted to have those powers? But then, I vaguely remembered Natsu telling us that Igneel taught him the DSM, but oh well just a thought (oh, OH! What if Irene was the one who taught the human-friendly dragons to teach DSM to the humans? Eh? Yeaah?) . I hope this will be the case because I don't want her to die. Selfish? I can't find it in me to care, so there's that.**

 **Additional:**

 **"I am You. You are Me."**

 **-What if Irene passed her powers or even herself to Erza at that time?**

 **-Or Erza is a reflection of Irene? Yeah, eh?**

 **-"I am You. You are Me." Maybe Irene was talking about how they're both Queens (Irene as the dragons and Erza as the fairies) but then that would be too shallow.**

 **-Pretty sure there will be something on the explanation that will link to Irene and Erza being the same, if not technically.**

 **-What if.. Irene gave a part of her to Erza? "I am You. You are Me." Irene gave her humane part to Erza (and that's why she's so loyal and kind to her comrades) and** **she did became a dragon but because of what she did to Erza, she could became a human again? Or something along those lines.**

 **-OR, the chapter title isn't intended for the two redheads, maybe it's for Natsu and the END.**

 **END OF DISCUSSIONS**

 **(I'll probably add some infos or wonderings in the Starlit Sky chapter when I reach a point of another deep thinking and those stuffs. So make sure to check it out, as I have published this chapter by the time you're reading this.)**

 **Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! R &R!**

* * *

Erza had a very comfortable sleep. She felt as if the duvet wrapped around her is the softest thing ever and the warmth on her pillows made her sigh in delight. She opened her eyes and stretched her arms- earning a pleasurable moan.

Across the room, there stood a black regal looking mirror with little scarlet swirls all around it. On top of it sat a magnificent gem that flashes scarlet every time light touches it. Above it, a baby blue blanket hugged it closely. It seemed inactive, as what should normal mirrors look like.

The redhead then stood up, slipped on her slippers, and went to her kitchen. She hummed a little tune as she proceeded to cook some bacon and preheating a pasta package on the oven, she finished her breakfast with a strawberry juice.

After her quiet breakfast, she proceeded to take a warm shower and was surprised when she saw her phone on her room vibrating every few seconds. Erza grabbed it and sat on her bed and browsed through her notifications.

A giggle went through her when she saw eight messages from her fraternal brother, Laxus Dreyar. She immediately opened her phone and decided to read them.

 **[Laxus] /9:43/**

Hey Erza

 **[Laxus] /9:43/**

you better get sorted into Fairy Tail

 **[Laxus] /9:43/**

Remember that girl I told you about last year that has wicked cooking skills? Mirajane yeah, shes in fourth year too and I'm going out with some friends (she's coming too btw) maybe u want to come with me and socialize a bit

 **[Laxus] /9:45/**

I'm not taking no as an answer.

 **[Laxus] /9:45/**

U nerd come out and play with your brother

 **[Laxus] /9:47/**

Wear something casual not your nerdy smart casual, i expect you around 2pm

 **[Laxus] /9:51/**

don't ignore your brother

Biting her lips from laughing, she then decided to reply to him.

 **[Erza] /9:51/**

I'm not ignoring you I just came out of the shower two minutes ago.

 **[Laxus] /9:52/**

Oh ok I thought you were dead or smthing

 **[Erza] /9:52/**

I'll outlive you old man.

 **[Laxus] /9:52/**

how dare you

 **[Laxus] /9:52/**

I'm telling that to Gramps

 **[Erza] /9:52/**

Idc.

 **[Laxus] /9:53/**

He said you have to come to our lunch later bc of what you said :3

 **[Erza] /9:53/**

I was going to anyways

 **[Laxus] /9:53/**

omg who are you and what have you done to my little sister

 **[Erza] /9:54/**

omg stop

 **[Erza] /9:54/**

You look like an idiot

 **[Laxus] /9:54/**

Awww there goes my little sister 3 3

 **[Erza] /9:54/**

O.O

 **[Erza] /9:54/**

You're only older than me by a year and two months

 **[Laxus] /9:54/**

nerd

 **[Laxus] /9:54/**

anyw igtg

 **[Laxus] /9:55/**

Make sure you come!

 **[Laxus] /9:55/**

Facetts & Breba N.S. :P

Erza then checked her mail for anything, when she didn't found any she decided to go to her closet to look for clothes she would wear in the next four hours. She nibbled on her bottom lips when she can't decide if she would want to wear a dress or jeans, or a skirt even.

Shrugging, she went in front of a certain mirror and examined it. She tested it by speaking, when she didn't get any responses she frowned. She tapped on the glass but nothing happened. She pouted but then got an idea, she cleared her throat and grazed her finger on the gem and spoke a word.

Instantly, dark blue swirls began to cloud the mirror and Erza's reflection disappeared and was replaced by a similar looking face of a woman's who goes by the name of Irene.

"Erza!" said Irene in a breathless manner, but still smiling.

"Hello Irene." smiled Erza.

"How are you?"

Erza smiled even more, "Great! My brother- er, fraternal one, Laxus, invited me to lunch with some of the students from my school. I'm excited to meet them! How about you?"

Irene laughs and looks at her weirdly in a good way, "That's fun. And you do realize that I technically have nothing to do here, don't you?"

Blushing, Erza shyly tucked a strand of her hair to the back of her ear and said, "S-Sorry, I forgot. And, what do you mean by _technically_?"

"It's alright. Well.. Yes, I have nothing to do here, but sometimes I just randomly (or by my decision) become conscious without, err, opening the 'way' to your world. Sometimes I do that and I 'travel' as I call it through flashes of light. Honestly, it doesn't get tiresome or boring because there's really something about them." explained Irene.

"Wait," Erza furrowed her brows in concentration, "you wake up even though the, um, way to my world is close? Does that mean.. You were already conscious even before I bought your mirror?"

Unfortunately, Irene just shook her head sadly, "No, I don't think so. My memories just started when you and I met. Oh- this brings to my mind, how did you 'summon' me?"

"Summon you.. I just basically touched this gem-" Erza pointed to the object sitting atop of the mirror, "and said Belserion. It was really weird. Quite a good incident, if you ask me."

This time, it was Irene's turn to blush a little. "Well, nice to know."

"You know, as someone who just recently found out that they're stuck in a mirror, you're actually doing great," noted Erza.

"Why did you said Belserion?" asked Irene.

"Oh, about that.. It was an accident, it just slipped out," said Erza.

"If you say so." Irene shrugged, "By the way.. I have something to ponder about, help me?"

At the other redhead's nod, she continued. "I was wondering... Do I exist in the mirror, or in the gem? As far as I know, I didn't woke up randomly in a mirror container and saw it so maybe that Belserion word had something to do with it? And- you did said that I was summoned by you through the gem.." she trailed off.

"Oh! Yes, that's quite a mystery! I think.. You exist on the gem." Erza fell quiet, and then added, "because I tapped your mirror a while ago when I wanted to talk to you and nothing happened. But when I used the gem, you appeared."

Solemn looks were displayed on both the redheads' faces as they thought more about their new wondering.

"'nyoumemudadem?"

"Pardon?" Erza narrowed her eyes at her friend.

Irene took a deep breath, "I said- can you remove the gem?"

Erza was so surprised that she nearly jumped, "Are you crazy? I-I don't know! Besides, what if something wrong happened as I was holding the gem on my hands?"

But Irene was determined, "I just have a good feeling about this. Take it Erza. And transport it into something of its shape."

"N-No! I don't even know if it is removable or not!" She suddenly remembered her pocket-sized mirror which had a little crack at the back of it, big enough to fit the scarlet gem. She dread for it.

"Try," Irene then stared at Erza desperately, "I-I do not know why I feel this way but- I just feel desperate for some unknown reasons. And, I wish to be able to see more besides your limited room- no offense."

"None taken." It slipped out from Erza easily, "Well.. It's your gem, technically speaking, of course. I guess I'll try.."

Uneasily, Erza stood from her bed and walked towards the mirror. On top, she placed her trembling hands and tried to pick the gem out. It wouldn't budge. Just as she was about to give up, she noticed some of the scarlet steel swirls were quite adjustable, barely though. She then experimentally pulled a few upwards and some random ways, and then- a twinkling light came from the once separated swirls from both sides that connected as one, and it rendered Erza speechless.

The design of her mirror changed abruptly because of her tinkering, but it seemed to be right as there was a tiny hole on the gem and as something just told Erza, she plucked a single strand of her hair and deposited it in front of the hole, in which it gladly took in and with another twinkling light, the strand (quite transparent) turned into a golden thread inside the gem and with a quiet click, the gem was ready to be grabbed.

With a loud sigh, Erza then made the move to grab the gem. As she was pulling it off, a stream of emotions suddenly surged to her and she gasped. After that, she felt the gem on her hand vibrating- vibrating with life.

' _Shit!'_ Erza panicked _, 'I killed Irene!'_

Just as she was about to shove it back to where it was supposed to be, she suddenly heard something in her head.

 **I'm okay.**

Erza froze, _'Irene?'_

 **Put the gem somewhere that it fits in, please.**

Nodding unconsciously, she nearly tripped as she runs to her black leather shoulder bag and pulled out a silver pocket-sized mirror that has a rather large crack on the back of it. She then shakily pushed it in until it holds it in nicely. Then, she turned the mirror around to look at her reflection. Whats supposed to be her reflection, though.

Irene was paler than usual, but there's a happy expression on her face.

"You did it!" Irene spoke.

Erza slumped on her bed but then noticed the paleness on Irene's cheeks and lips. "Probably. Why are you paler then usual? Do you feel alright?"

"I-I feel fine, really." Irene swiped the sweat forming on her brows, "it's just that- it was probably safer to 'deactivate' me first than removing the gem with me still 'conscious'."

"This is madness." Erza inclined her head, "It could've gone wrong, and I could've killed you. And some magic ministry may have gotten here and arrested me for damaging something ancient magical artifact."

Irene gasped quietly but it was loud enough for Erza to hear, "There is a magic ministry? Wait, am I within an ancient magical artifact?"

Then suddenly, Erza laughed. "N-No! I was just rambling!" She laughs again, "I don't know if there exists something like that actually. I actually don't believe in magic, but ever since you happened, I don't really know now." She chuckled.

After she calmed the worried Irene, the two then decided to talk about what happened.

"How come were you able to enter my mind?" Erza asked

"Possibly? Through the DNA on your hair. The live hair follicle that was fortunately been with it may have affected the gem. But there's also something I found ou-"

"When did you get so smart? Oh! Sorry for interrupting."

Irene just shrugged, "Cheeky. I have no idea, this is the same way I usually speak right? It's alright, anyways back to what I was saying- as to when I felt my life source being sucked by the gem," she ignored Erza's gasp, "I received informations that I never knew of, and I had another flashes. I saw the tiny hole on the gem after you arranged the mirror, and how perfect your strand fits in it. Coincidence? I think not, Erza.

"When you said that you being able to summon me was quite the incident, it appears that it was probably not. You see, hair strands differ from widths and sorts. Such coincidence that it fit perfectly to the hole, right? I think.. I think it was..destined? You and I. Crazy, but.. How can one scientifically explain it?"

Erza continued to stare at the reflection on the mirror on her hand, why is everything about this woman is related to mirrors? "Do you- Do you think that this was already set?" Her quiet voice was both filled with curiosity- and fear. "If it does.. Am I destined to help you? I- this is just so, so unbelievable."

"I don't know." For once, Irene was out of words. "But a question still remains, will you need another strand that fits inside the gem to be able to remove the gem when we both decided upon it?"

Erza rubbed her wrist, "I think so. But we will only need seven, now six, strands to be able to transport you around, and after that you (and I) will be able to move your gem around freely."

"Wh-What? How would you know that!" Irene stares in confusion to her.

"Because the moment I summoned you, we already bind each other to ourselves." Erza confessed, "and it says so here."

She then thrust her wrist toward the small mirror to let Irene see some kind of runes etched on her skin, slowly dispersing as they both read it out aloud:

 _ **"The two are now destined by bloodship to uncover the world at close."**_

The shock was apparent to their face, they only stared at the etching as it disappeared leaving a trace of glitter on its wake.

"Is that supposed to be a riddle?" Irene demanded, "I get that we're destined now, but 'uncover the world at close'? What's that supposed to mean?"

But Erza continued to stare at her with that same shock expression. "Y-You.. You can read it.. You read it."

Irene slowly stared at her friend, "Yes?"

"That rune.. Language. It was considered extremely difficult to read it. Impossible, even. How did you.." Erza stuttered even more, "I was able to read it since I was five, Grandpa Rob came home home with a very old book that was written in runes and I was able to decipher it. He told me there were just almost no more than forty people in the world who could read it. How did you.."

Irene was loss of words again, "I don't know.. I don't know." She felt her knees buckling but at the same time, she tried to stand straighter. "I can't remember. I can't remember anything."

Erza tried to swallow the lump on her throat, "Irene.." Even her voice sounded raw and breathless. Stupid lump! It was as if it blocked her air passageway. She made it worse to her friend because she could see the tears gathering at her eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, yeah? We'll.. We'll figure it out." She felt pathetic and helpless, but she just caressed the mirror softly. "I'll just, take care of the things for later so I'll be right back."

Erza quietly settled the mirror back to her desk, and saw Irene's reflection changed with a swirl and it was back to a normal glass. She sighed and went to her closet, she knew they both needed some time to gather their thoughts.

* * *

It was already 12:50 when Erza came inside her bedroom and picked an outfit she would wear for their lunch later. She had another shower and she was dressed in a rosy pink bathrobe as she entered her closet again.

Erza came out of the closet wearing a dark blue skirt with a brown belt, a white blouse with a blue ribbon on its collar, a pair of leather boots and a single braid on the right side of her face with a dark blue ribbon tied on the end of it. She checked her phone for any messages and found one from Laxus, reminding her of the lunch.

The redhead checked her black watch and found more time in her hands, she could travel on train and that would take about 20 minutes, or use her car for 10. She decided on saving gas and letting her friend to see more of Magnolia. Speaking of..

She turned to her study desk and stared at her silver mirror, currently holding residence of the mysterious scarlet gem on the back of it. She then decided to sit on the chair and tapped the glass of the mirror. Erza knew this time it would be different since something happened with that strand moment, and she was right as her reflection changed with a swirl of dark blue and displayed another face.

"Hello."

"Hi."

Erza could see that she was no longer that upset but there were still lines of worry on her face. "We'll be leaving in half an hour, remember that lunch?"

"Yes."

She felt her mood dampen a little at the minimal answers from her friend, but she's determined to take her mind away from the topic.

"So, you'll finally be able to see more within these four walls!"

A small smile break through Irene's facade, "Yes."

Erza took comfort in the silence as she opened a book and started reading it. Well honestly she was just skimming through the pages but that's not important.

"Erza, I-" Irene started, "Thank you. You're doing your best to not get this to you and, I admire that."

The said woman just smiled and tilted her head to her friend, "No problem. But I promise, we'll solve this thing. Together."

Irene gave her another smile, "Yeah. Together."

* * *

"Oi, Erza! Over here!"

The redhead turned to her right and her face beamed with joy when she saw her brother and quickly she went to him.

"Hey Laxus! I see you haven't forgotten to douse yourself with that perfume of yours."

"And I see you haven't forgotten that attitude of yours back at your flat, dear sister of mine."

She grinned and sat next to him, she then greeted the others on the table- Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow (his usual buds), and Mirajane.

Honestly, if you would look at the four of them you would've thought they came from an anime convention with their 'casual outfits'. _And he told me to wear 'something casual' hmp_ , Erza thought.

Mirajane, on the other hand, still looked perfectly the same as she had last saw her. She's the same grade as her but still older by a year. She was wearing a black dress with white ruffles on the neck and the end on her sleeves. Her white hair was wavy and her bangs were, just like last time, tied up.

They had their conversations and they ordered their foods, Mira was just explaining to Erza what the school would be like. After chastising her brother for not telling the redhead about it, of course.

"Uh-uh, once you get sorted into a guild, you'll take the potion of Insignatius which leaves a mark of your guild on your body. It's your decision to where and what color it would be. Of course, it is not a requirement but everyone takes the potion anyways." Mira explained.

"But what about when you go home? Will the mark still be there? Will it be permanent?"

Mira smiled, "No, it won't be permanent. On summer vacations it will vanish until you drink another potion. I believe a lot of former students were really sentimental about their marks that they had it tattooed in their body!" A giggle went through the silver haired woman, "Honestly, I think I would too."

"Darn, this is making me more excited." Erza muttered and took a sip of her drink, "Hey, what are those people supposed to be?" She gestured to the crowd dressed in black at the corner of the diner.

Laxus heard her and replied, "Ah- scientists. They arrived here on the 13th, yearly."

Bickslow frowned, "I thought they were in Bosco, and they were in there yearly?" Bosco is a country located in the east of their continent.

She then saw Evergreen pulling out her phone and read something on it, " _Three groups are there- one in Magnolia, in Bosco, and lastly on Minstrel_. I think they're celebrating or something- ah here, _..celebrating every year starting from May 13 to May 20._ Oh well, best to leave the smarties on their own accounts."

Freed then pulled out his phone too, "Hey guys- Max told me that Droy told him that Jet told him that Loke told him that-" he grumbled when he saw the five were glaring at him, "Loke told him that Lucy Heartfilia is transferring to school. Cool."

"Heartfilia?" Erza furrowed her brows in concentration, "Isn't that the name of that big company on the north here?"

"Yep." confirmed Laxus.

She just shrugged and continued to eat, but then stopped to see if anyone is paying attention to her. Satisfied that there isn't, she quietly pulled a small silver mirror from her bag and smiled a little when she saw a familiar face.

"H-" the redhead stopped and suddenly remembered her situation, she then mischievously plucked a strand of her hair (making sure a live follicle is connected with it) and then muttered something under her breath and a tiny hole appeared at the middle of the gem at the back of the mirror. She pushed the strand inside and smirked as it fit perfectly and glowed gold.

 **Really.**

Erza laughed inwardly, _Hey that was smart._

 **Reckless.**

 _At least we could talk._

 **True. Where did you get the idea though?**

 _A flash went through me earlier, I forgot to mention it. Sorry._

A pause was heard from her mind, **Well that's it. We're really connected to each other.**

Erza's grin widened when she heard Irene's sophisticated laugh.

 **Anyways, it was smart of you to think of the reflection on your necklace.**

 _Nah, it was simple. Placing your mirror to a certain angle inside the bag and the glass necklace properly so you could see._

Irene hummed and her pupils flickered between Erza and her necklace's reflection. **What are the guilds, and what are they like?**

 _Good question._

Erza then looked up and spoke, "Mira? You said that they were four guilds, what are they? And what are they like?"

Mira then giggles and clasped her hand together in an excited manner, "Yes, the four guilds are: Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus. The four represents the creatures in their title; fairies, sabers, lamias, and pegasi.

"Fairy Tail, even notably smart and creative, is best known for love and commitment. You'll never feel alone there. Fairies even had a record of fifteen detentions in one day when a student from Blue Pegasus bullied a second year, they got their detentions because he was found in an abandoned room tied with a rope. He never went to the school afterwards." Erza saw Mira smirking evilly a little, she can't help but to shudder a little. "Master- er, your grandfather Makarov is the head of the guild.

"Sabertooth, the guild ranking second to Fairy Tail when it comes to loyalty. Intelligent and resourceful. Might look like simple and vulnerable, but once they share a look their talents expose themselves. Make the heavens roar, the earth boil, and the seas silent. That is Sabertooth. Pretty cool motto, huh? Their Head of Guild (or basically, Master as we call them) is Jiemma Orland. The strictest of them all, pretty grumpy but he's actually nice and protective of his cubs.

"Lamia Scale, the most creative of all the guilds." Mira sighed dreamily, "Absolutely creative. The lamias are a bag of mixed things. Really a bag of mixed things that they have a rule that no one is allowed to distract or talk to someone when they're concentrating. That rule started when a student thought it was a good time to show Loddz Stefens his brand new comic book, he lost concentration from his thinking and nearly lost his mind. Fortunately, his pet bird's song reminded him of what he was thinking."

" _Loddz Stefens_ went there?" Erza was shocked, that man (seven years have passed since he graduated from the school) invented a popular medicine that helps regulating one's blood circulation.

"Yup. Anyways, Lamia Scale's Head of Guild is Ooba Babasaama. And lastly, Blue Pegasus. The art of creation comes into life within the guild's common room. Nearly half of them are skilled mechanics! To prove it, they built a hovering war machine (no ammo for their offensive weapons, of course!) which is placed at the cellar of the school and they named it Christina, no idea why. Their Head of Guild is Bob."

The redhead closed her eyes and sighed in fascination, those informations just made her even more excited. At the same time very, very nervous too. She looked around and stood up, excusing herself to go to the bathroom and taking her bag with her.

As soon as she entered the bathroom, she locked the door (after making sure no one is occupying a cubicle!) and took her mirror out of her bag hastily.

"Hey, what's gotten you all nervous?" At Irene's worried gaze, Erza felt even more uneasy.

"It's just that- with all those guilds, I.. I don't think I'll fit in." Erza confessed, her head bowed down and her lips trembling.

"Shush. You're amazing. Intelligent, creative, and loyal." Irene frowned inwardly, wishing she could touch Erza right now. "You'll find yourself there, surrounded with strange people, and you won't fit in. But you know what? You'll shine."

Erza looked up to her friend and tried to blink her unshed tears away.

"You'll shine just like the star you are."

And with a tear-streaked face, Erza hugged Irene.

Two loud gasps filled the air, both redheads looked to their body, they swear.. they swear they just felt each other. They just hugged. Each other's warmth. Erza smells like a cozy vanilla scent, while Irene is somewhat both peppermint and lavender. Almost identically, the two shook their head and proceeded to be silent as they went back to their booth.

* * *

"So, are we going to talk about what just happened earlier?"

Erza just shook her head at her friend, who is now back at her original 'habitat'.

Irene huffed with her brows narrowed. The girl just won't cooperate with her. She likes Erza, they're like best friends (if not, getting there). But she has her own personality. And one consists of being angry and snappy when she don't get her answers with a scientific and radical explanation.

The woman watches as the younger redhead (at least she feels like she's older than her, don't ask she doesn't remember anyways) flipped through a blank-paged notebook. What is she trying to look for?! Irene knew she needs to be patient but she needs her answers!

She continues to watch Erza, whose eyes seemed to widen every few seconds as she browsed through her invisible readings. Honestly, with her behavior she looks like she's hallucinating. She then felt suddenly nervous since Erza's eyes seems to lose focus at some point during her readings but then focused afterwards.

After quite some time, Erza finally looked up and Irene nearly screamed when she saw her pupils. Erza's eyes were tinted with scarlet, slowly washing away when Erza blinks. And after a few moments in went back to its lovely warm hue of brown.

"Wh-What happened? What did you found out?" Irene had a very good feeling that something (aka the thing behind their "bondment") made Erza discover something.

"I found out.." Erza gulped down air, as if she was breathless, "I found out there were really seven."

 _Seven what?_ Irene pondered, but she kept quiet as she desperately needs her answers.

"Seven, from very specific objects- or persons." Erza trembled, "I need to collect them to do it."

"Do what?" Irene whispered, she just felt so so confused. Seven? Seven _what_? Seven is the highest energy level, seven is a religious number, seven is a lucky number- seven what? Very specific object or persons. For what?

Erza Scarlet held Irene's tired gaze and swallowed hardly.

"To be able to free you."


End file.
